lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Goigoi
Goigoi is a jackal who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the mate of Reirei, and the father of several jackal pups. Appearance Goigoi is a jackal with brown fur in a darker shade than his mate's. His back and tail tip are black, with four pale spots near his shoulder. He has a bushy tail that is very skinny at the base. The fur along his back is long and scruffy, and his cheeks are distinctively rounder than Reirei's. His muzzle is long, thicker towards his nose, with a few teeth protruding from his lower lip. Goigoi's ears are are both clipped, one of them having a small hole near the top, and his broad nose is dark brown. He has bushy black eyebrows, and several strands of fur stick up atop his head and hang down on his lower jaw. Three deep brown speckles are present on each side of his nose. Personality Goigoi is shown to be greedy for food and fairly dimwitted. He has the same devious nature as Reirei, but he is a follower rather than a leader. He is very submissive to her, never questioning her actions. He also loves to sleep, and is not pleased when he is disturbed from his rest. He is afraid of the Lion Guard and will willingly pass on the blame to Reirei rather than getting in trouble with them.1 He isn't the master of deception that Reirei is, and sometimes slips up when attempting to trick others. History The Kupatana Celebration Goigoi is first seen asleep in The Outlands until he is awoken by his wife Reireiwho tells him that their son Dogo has tricked the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands and says that once one jackal is invited, they all are. Goigoi along with Reirei and their other sons go into the Pride Lands and find Dogo on a hillside as the Lion Guard had told him to stay there. Goigoi asks Reirei when Kupatana will start to which she tells him it will be a while, but for the meantime, they should make themselves at home. The family later invade an aardvark den and are confronted by the Lion Guard. Goigoi and Reirei introduce themselves are Dogo's parents to Kion and convince him to let them stay in the Pride Lands. Kion agrees as long as they stop stealing. Goigoi later watches Reirei sing "Jackal Style" and watches as Reirei convinces Kion to let them come to Kupatana. During the jackals' attack during Kupatana, Goigoi attacks elephants, but Fuliintervenes and causes him to crash into a tree. When Kion orders the jackals to return to the Outlands, Reirei tries to get him to give them another chance, but Simba steps forward and roars at them, causing Goigoi to flee with his wife and sons. Call of the Drongo Though he doesn't make a physical appearance in the episode, Goigoi along withJanja and Makuu is mimicked by Tamaa in order to scare away animals from their food and eat them for himself. Too Many Termites While the aardwolves are hiding from the Lion Guard, Reirei and Goigoi noticed they've moved in next-door. So they pretend to be their friends, telling them they'll protect them from the Lion Guard only so they can eat them. But when the Aardwolves leader Mjomba tells them that the Lion Guard is on their side and how the Pride Lands are infested with termites they decide to go back home. But Reirei and Goigoi refuse to let them, so Kion and the rest of the guard stop them an trap them in their den and Goigoi immediately falls asleep. Babysitter Bunga Goigoi and his pack are watching a herd of zebras grazing in the Pride Lands, planning an attack. After he and his mate remind Dogo and Kijana of the plan, they race into the herd and charge them. Goigoi is soon in hot pursuit of a zebra, asking it to slow down so he can eat it. Fuli races past him and causes the jackal to fall headfirst onto the ground. Upon seeing Fuli, he makes a hasty retreat. It doesn't take long for the rest of his family to be defeated by the Guard, and Reirei calls for her kids to follow her home. Upon noticing her mate not following, she snaps at him, with Goigoi explaining that he thought she only wanted the kids to follow her. Later, home in the Outlands, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, Kijana points out that there are no little ones. Goigoi overhears her and offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Kijana knocks him down and tugs at his tail while Dogo pins him down completely, pleasing their mother who decides that it's time to return to the Pride Lands. As they leave, Goigoi asks if someone else can play the little one next time. The pack spy on some animals at the Watering Hole, where they overhear Twigamention that their children are at Hakuna Matata Falls. Goigoi starts to leave, but is stopped by Reirei, who tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters. At first he protests, but Reirei assures him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. Goigoi feels proud that Reirei left him with a task, but soon realises that he might not be up to it. Nearby, the Lion Guard are out checking the trees in case any animals need their help, when Kion suggests checking up on them at the falls. Goigoi overhears this, and desperately tries to think up a plan that will stop them from reaching their destination. In his attempt to do so, he treads on his own tail, wailing out loud and gaining the Lion Guard's attention. After cooling down his tail, Goigoi notices the impending group and starts to run, pleased with himself. When Ono flies towards him and questions his behavior, replies that he's chasing an antelope and that the entire Guard will be needed to stop him. With no antelope in sight, Ono returns to the Guard, leaving Goigoi to muse about his plan. But in doing so he misses a gap in the ground and falls through. He cries out for help, and the Lion Guard arrive to find him stuck upside down in a hole. Goigoi plays dumb on his family's whereabouts, but when Beshte offers to help, it leaves him surprised. But Kion states that they'll only help after he tells them of Reirei's whereabouts. Certain that Reirei's wrath is much worse than that of the Lion Guard's, he is at first hesitant to be honest with them, though eventually succumbs to their will. After Beshte helps him get loose as promised, Goigoi then calls for them not to tell his mate that they had seen him. Divide and Conquer Goigoi, Reirei and two of their almost grown up children chase four pangolins in the Pride Lands to a cliff edge, forcing the pangolins to curl up into balls. After being scolded by Reirei for frightening them, Fuli and Ono arrive to fight. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering the outnumbered Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals quickly retreat. Goigoi and his pack return to the Outlands, meeting up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where his mate excitedly informs Scar that the plan to break up the Lion Guard was a success. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. It is decided by Scar that Reirei's pack will handle the distraction process, while Janja's clan takes out Rafiki. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders start to claim that their kind are the smartest, but Goigoi shows more interest in snoozing and falling into vents. Goigoi and his pack chase down some gazelles in a bid to get the Lion Guard's attention. When they cross a dense opening, Tamaa starts to impersonate the Lion Guard just outside, flying across give the false impression that the full Lion Guard are surrounding the jackals. Although Reirei takes comfort in the fact that none of the Lion Guard members are going after Janja's clan, Goigoi reminds her how bad it is for them. But when Tamaa impersonates Kion's Roar, the jackals are shocked to find themselves still standing. During this time, Reirei notices Tamaa's tail feathers just outside the clearing, and pins him down. It doesn't take long for them to realise that Kion has tricked them, and the pack leave to assist Janja's clan. After joining Janja's clan, Goigoi and his pack participate in the battle against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. However, after getting thrown around too much, they surrender, and make a hasty retreat back into the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Goigoi and his family attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. He is caught off guard when Bunga uses his flatulence on them, and the Guard race past them. Later, he and his family trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but Kion uses his Roar to to push back Kenge, Ushari and the skinks. Trying to stop them from going further, Goigoi and his family are up next, but are also blasted away by the Roar. The Kilio Valley Fire Goigoi and his pack target Kilio Valley as per Scar's orders. After setting the valley alight, Goigoi's pack target Ma Tembo's Herd while the Lion Guard struggle to extinguish the blaze. When the Lion Guard notice their attack, Bunga enters combat with Goigoi. Unable to fend off their attackers, the Lion Guard retreat with Ma Tembo's herd, leaving the Army of Scar members to watch menacingly as they leave. Having won the battle, Goigoi curls up to sleep. When Mwoga drops a blazing stick, Scar appears to give them their next order. He explains how they will be staying in the valley, and will take the Pride Lands piece by piece. All the animals agree that the valley is a dump, except for Goigoi, who finds it cozy. He continues to sleep while everyone else argues over leadership. He later wakes up, and fights with Chungu over it. Undercover Kinyonga Goigoi and his family are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley. The Zebra Mastermind Reirei wakes Goigoi up and tells him that she;s going to a meeting with the other leaders. She also tells him to do something useful for once instead of sleeping. Near by Goigoi spots Thurston and starts to talk to him. Thurston claims that the guard can't spot him due to his stripes. In the Pride lands after the guard saves Mbuni's Flock Goigoi comes with stripes on him. The guard soon spots him and he leaves. Later Goigoi finds the rest of his friends and they start to eat Thurston. Until the guard comes to stop them. Trivia Goigoi is slightly similar to Nuka * Both are the secondary antagonist of their episode/film. * Both are submissive to the main antagonist (Reirei and Zira) who is also related to them (Reirei is Goigoi's wife whilst Zira is Nuka's mother). * Both are dimwitted. * Unlike Nuka, Reirei cares for Goigoi. Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jackals Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:Adults